Killing the Cullens
by Sister to the Dark Lord
Summary: During a trip to Japan, the Cullens and Bella cross Light Yagami, who will do anything to protect his New World, including killing them. But how do you kill a vampire who can live forever? Rated for violent character deaths.


Killing the Cullens

_A/N: Yeah, the Cullens aren't my favourite people in the world. Yeah, I'm pro-Kira. What's your point? LOL, enjoy!_

_PS: I'm not a hacker, nor living in Japan, so if I got some information wrong, I'm sorry. Send me a PM and let me know so I can change it. Thank you, all rights reserved._

_Disclaimer: **I OWN IT ALL!** Oh, don't I wish. Death Note, at least. I daresay it is the most AMAZING manga to ever be. Many, many thanks to Ohba-sensei and Obata-sensei for that!_

* * *

"Oh, Edward!" Bella gasped. "Japan is ... it's ..."

Edward smiled at his girlfriend, who was as human as they get.

"It's exactly like America!" Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not impressed. Let's go home."

Carlisle put his hand on Bella's shoulder. "Come, now, Bella. We need to take a look around first. Alice loves Japan."

Esme and Jasper took a wrist each as Alice tried to dance off to the nearest mall. Emmett ignored their pleas for help, and stood by with his arm around the always-distant Rosalie.

A handsome high school senior walked by the American tourists as they bickered.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, look at them, Light," Ryuk said. Continuing in a sing-song voice: "One of these things is not like the other! Can you feel it?"

Light glanced sideways at the group, disappearing behind him as he slightly quickened his steps. "Yeah, Ryuk, I feel it. What is that?" Light couldn't explain it, but even though they all were exquisitely beautiful (with the exception of the girl clinging to the arm of the bronze-haired boy), they caused Light to feel uneasy and slightly afraid.

"They're a danger. We can't have people afraid in the New World. They have to go."

Ryuk laughed. He couldn't wait to see Light's face when they didn't die.

* * *

Light sat at home, typing away at his computer. Ryuk was spread out over Light's bed, crunching away on what must have been the fifty-second apple he'd had today. Light checked one more time to make sure that his door was locked, then pulled up Firefox on his computer monitor. Quickly, he hacked into Japanese customs. Scanning through all the people who had entered Japan in the last week, he came across the short, black-haired girl he had seen being restrained by her mother and her boyfriend. "Alice Cullen," he mused. Continuing his search, he came across everyone else in the little tourist group he'd seen. There was Carlisle Cullen, married to Esme Cullen. They were the adoptive parents of Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Emmett Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper Hale's parents had died, and now the twins were living with their aunt and uncle. Oddly enough, most of these "children" had relationships with each other that were not usually considered acceptable in modern day society, but Light supposed that was because none of them were related by blood, even if they did live together. The last person for Light to find was Isabella Swan. She wasn't related to the Cullens in any way, except for her boyfriend, Edward. Light snorted, what the boy saw in Isabella was beyond him.

Sliding his Death Note across the desk towards him, he jotted down her name. Filling in the cause of death, and the situation, he looked down at the name of his victim, slain in the name of the New World.

_Isabella Swan, dies at 6:15 PM after been run over by a car. Goes to cross the street to catch up with her friends, and does not see the car coming._

Light glanced at his watch. 6:00 PM. Time to go down to dinner. Replacing the Death Note under the false bottom of his desk drawer, he unlocked his door and went down the stairs, followed by a loudly complaining Ryuk, who was looking for another apple.

* * *

"Why do we even need to go to a restaurant?" Rosalie complained. "If the human needs to eat, that's her own problem, not ours."

"Rose!" Esme scolded gently. "Bella's as much a part of this family as you are."

"That's OK," Bella said quietly, but seven pairs of vampire ears heard her, causing their owners to swivel their heads to look at her. "I can see where my being human would be a pain. I can go eat on my own, and meet you guys at the hotel later."

"Nonsense!" Edward said. "I'll go with you. I don't mind."

Alice grimaced suddenly. She stumbled, which was cause for major alarm. Vampires never stumbled. Jasper caught her in his arms. "What is it, love?" he asked. "What do you see?"

Alice moaned. "Black. All I see is black. And something horrible is about to happen. I don't know, I can't see clearly. It's almost like when I'm around the dogs."

Carlisle frowned. "We should go to the hotel, somewhere we know is safe."

Edward nodded. "I agree. I'll take Bella to grab a quick bite, and we'll meet you there."

Alice shivered slightly. "We have to get away from here." The group hurried across the street, just as the lights turned green again and cars rumbled forward.

Bella turned from the flowers she had been admiring. "Alice, are you sure you're OK to walk all the way to -" she stopped and looked around. "Where'd everyone go?" She noticed them on the other side of the street. Taking no notice of the cars, eyes fixed on Edward, she rushed forward.

The last thing Isabella Swan knew what the blare of a car horn, a crushing pain in her side, and the hot pavement against her cheek.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed in anguish. Dry sobs overtook him as he watched, in the amazing clarity that vampires have, Bella's blood slowly soaking the flower she still clutched in her hand.

Carlisle's watch clicked to 6:15.

* * *

Light wiped a spot of spaghetti sauce off his chin. "Thanks, Mom. That was great, as usual," he said, draining the last of the water in his glass. "I'm going to spend the next couple hours studying, so could you not bother me for a bit?"

"Of course, Light," Sachiko smiled. "I'll tell Sayu to try her own homework for once. You need to keep those marks up!"

"Thanks again, Mom," he said, and took the stairs two at a time, Ryuk floating behind him.

Closing and locking his door behind him once again, he sat down in front of his computer, Firefox still on his computer monitor.

"OK, Cullen-san." He rubbed his hands together before resting his fingertips on the keyboard. "Which hotel in Tokyo are you staying, hm?"

Light pulled up the website for the Tokyo Paradise, the best, most expensive hotel in Tokyo, and possibly all of Japan. "You've certainly got money to blow, don't you, Carlisle?" Light murmured. "Pity to destroy it, but I do suppose it'll be fine to damage only a part of it, if it'll get rid of you."

Bringing out the deadly note once again, Light jotted down a few serial rapists before writing the plan for the Cullens and the Hales in figurative blood.

_Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale. Die in a fire at the Tokyo Paradise at 10:03 PM. Burn to death before they are able to get to safety._

Light smiled and leaned back in his chair. Now all he had to do was watch the Death Note work its magic.

* * *

"Light!" Sayu's voice was laced with worry as she pounded on her older brother's door. "You have to come see this!"

Light opened the door. "What is it, Sayu?" he asked.

"The Tokyo Paradise! It's burning! It's on live TV!" Light ran down the stairs behind Sayu and joined his parents in the living room.

"This is horrible," Soichiro said. "All those people. I hope they get out all right."

Light nodded. "I agree. It would be horrible for anyone to get hurt." He glanced at the clock in the top left corner of the television screen. 10:01 PM.

Soon.

* * *

Edward looked on in horror as Esme quickly turned to ashes. The fire had him trapped in! Rose looked scared and determined as she ran, and jumped over the flames. Edward's cheer died in his throat as one stray lick of fire touched her leg, causing her to burst into flame. Rose's screams echoed in the corridor as she joined her real family in death.

Alice tugged on Edward's arm. "We have to get out of here!" she said. Edward nodded, watching as Jasper pulled Carlisle's watch out of a pile of ashes.

"Carlisle too?" he asked, his voice laced with pain. It had been a bad choice to come to Japan. After so many years of living – if you could call this existence living – they had forgotten that vampires can be killed.

As Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper jumped out the window and into the darkness, the watch in Jasper's pocket proclaimed the time.

10:04 PM.

* * *

As Light walked to school, he passed four people. Three boys and a girl. The girl was sobbing into one of the boys' shoulder. Light scowled as he recognized Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Alice Cullen. Ryuk burst out laughing, which Light now realized Ryuk had been stifling ever since he had promised to kill them.

"What, Ryuk?" he growled.

"Light, you're so adorably human!" Ryuk gloated. "Think about it. Shinigami aren't supposed to exist, yet here I am. What's stopping you from believing that other `mythical` creatures also exist?"

Light's foot caught on a crack in the sidewalk, and he stumbled a couple of steps in his surprise. Whispering, Light asked, "Ryuk, are you trying to tell me that the Cullens are supernatural beings?"

Ryuk laughed. "Yes, I believe I am."

Light grinned. "Thank you, Ryuk. Remind me that I owe you an apple or two after we get out of school.

Ryuk floated a little higher in happiness.

* * *

Ryuk munched away on an apple Light had bought him after school as he lay on Light's bed as Light sat at his desk, idly finishing his homework as he though.

"So, they're not supposed to exist. They have really pale skin. They're all very attractive. They have a lot of money. They could be anything; werewolves, vampires, wizards, whatever! And you're not going to give me anything to work with, Ryuk?"

"Only because this is very entertaining, I'm going to tell you that human myths aren't always one hundred percent accurate."

"Thanks, Ryuk," Light grumbled. Said shinigami laughed and popped another apple into his large mouth.

Light pulled up the remaining Cullens' (and Hale's) credit card accounts. Frowning, he noticed that with the exception of Edward, none of the Americans had ever gone to a restaurant, though they had made a few stops at butcher shops for ... blood?

"Vampires!" Light crowed, swiveling around in his chair to look at Ryuk. "They're vampires!"

Ryuk frowned slightly. "You figured it out already?"

Light laughed. "No, but you just confirmed my theory."

Ryuk groaned at this lost entertainment and banged his head on the wall.

Light ignored the rouge shinigami and turned back to his computer.

"So obviously, the adoption guise is just that – a guise. I'm assuming I have to find out the names they had while they where human, don't I?" Light pulled up a second browser, minimizing the credit card accounts. "Well, then, I'd best get to work."

There was a loud crash, and Light snapped his head around. A picture of Light and Sayu had fallen off the wall because of Ryuk's antics, and now displayed many cracks along the glass of the frame.

"Everything OK up there, Light?" Sachiko's voice drifted up.

"I'm good, Mom, just tripped," Light called back, glaring at Ryuk. "Ryuk! For goodness sakes, would you stop damaging my property?!"

"But ..... but ..... so much lost fun ....." Ryuk moaned in despair.

Light shook his head and when back to his research.

* * *

Alice sat down on a bench out of habit, and looked up at Edward. "See? It's absolutely horrible, isn't it?"

Edward nodded slowly, his head filled with the image Alice was projecting at him. It was nothing but the deepest black, even his vampire enhancements couldn't see anything in the blackness. The black was like a hot, suffocating blanket, covering all emotions except fear and loneliness.

"I saw this twice, the exact same thing, right before the death of one or more of our friends."

Jasper shrugged. "Maybe your gift is changing, and you can sense when someone near you is about to die."

Emmett growled, a low, rumbling sound. "I'll find whatever did this to Rose and tear it apart."

Edward placed a soothing hand on his foster brother's shoulder. "Easy, Emmett," he rationalized. "For all we know, this is only a couple of unfortunate, freak accidents. I'm upset too, but we have to keep ourselves safe, to honour their memories."

"Well, what about L?" Alice asked. "If anybody can figure out anything, it's L."

"Yeah!" Jasper backed up his girlfriend. "We'll ask L if he knows anything."

Edward shook his head. "No, he's only human. Seriously, you're not thinking clearly. Hell, even I'm not thinking clearly. Losing Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and -" his voice caught "- and Bella has really taken a toll on us. I say we go home, lay low for a while, and figure out what we're going to do now."

Emmett looked up. "Sounds good to me. What about school?"

Edward sighed. "There's no point to go to school anymore. Carlisle isn't here to enforce it, and we won't see -" his voice caught again "- Bella, so we can just drop out. We've finished it countless times over, anyway."

The other vampires agreed with Edward. As they started towards the ruined Tokyo Paradise's parking lot, Alice stopped, her face scrunched up, trying to hold back dry sobs.

"What are we going to tell Charlie?"

* * *

Light growled with annoyance. "These stupid vampires are more elderly than I thought. I've found Edward Cullen, née Mason."

Ryuk looked up from where he was curled in the fetal position in the corner. "That's an incorrect use of the word `née,`" he pointed out.

Light looked over at the depressed shinigami. "I didn't know you cared about grammar, Ryuk," he said.

"I don't," replied Ryuk sulkily.

Light smirked. "Whatever you say, Ryuk. Besides, I use the word `née` like that because it's easier to use one word than to explain it in several."

Ryuk nodded listlessly.

"Oh, grow up," Light muttered. Louder: "Now, this Edward character isn't very helpful. Let's get rid of him now, shall we?" Light pulled out his desk drawer, set the decoy diary on his desk, and leaned down to put the ballpoint cartridge in the hole on the bottom. The false bottom lifted up to reveal the Death Note, its title shining white and proud against the black of its cover.

"Come here, my sweet," Light murmured.

Flicking open the note, Light finished off another Cullen.

_Edward Mason. Dies at 12:10 AM from beheading._

He yawned. "Time for bed, I've got a huge Psychology test in the morning. Night, Ryuk."

Ryuk looked at Light. "Have a good sleep, Light." He got up and melted through the door, making his way down to the kitchen. Checking before he started opening cupboards, he looked around. "Now, where does Sachiko keep her apples?"

* * *

"I don't remember so many humans being here last time," Edward complained as the three Cullens (and one Hale) pushed their way through the crowd at Tokyo airport. Jasper leered at one small girl, sniffing delicately as he unconsciously made a move to kill her. The smell of her blood was just so intoxicating .....

"Jasper!" Alice's elbow just below his rib cage brought Jasper up short, and he hurried away, the girl's mother cursing him out in Japanese. Emmett chuckled.

"Hey, that was a new one," he said. "`Bastard son of a demon and a fish.` I'll have to remember that."

"Emmett," Alice scolded. Suddenly she gasped and the suffocating blackness covered her vision.

"Whoa!" A loud cry came up from behind the Cullens. They all turned around to see a doctor slip and fall on the freshly-washed flooring, his briefcase flying open and all of his surgical equipment flying out. A diamond-edged knife came slicing towards Edward, who put his arm up just a fraction too soon, allowing the knife to get under his arm and go right through his marble-hard skin, going just deep enough to sever the spinal cord in his neck. Edward dropped to the ground, dead.

Alice put both of her hands to her mouth, shocked. "Too late," she murmured. "I got the warning too late."

* * *

Light woke up feeling refreshed. There was only three more of the vampires left to kill. But how? Light shrugged to himself and swung his legs out over the side of the bed, combing his fingers through his reddish-brown hair. He collected clothing from his closet and opened his door to walk down the hall to the bathroom. The only other person was Ryuk, slumped against the wall by Light's door, surrounded by apple cores. Light stepped over him. "Morning, Ryuk," he said as he walked towards the white bathroom door. "Don't forget to clean those up before Mom and Sayu wake up."

Ryuk moaned. "Must I?"

* * *

Light waltzed out of his classroom, certain that he had aced his test. Truly, most of his mind had been occupied by what to do about the remaining Cullens. Perhaps he should get ride of Alice next. Light glanced at his watch – he had a free period. He changed direction and headed across campus, towards the library, laptop tucked under his arm.

Light sat down and opened his laptop, quickly hacking into several government websites. Twenty minutes later, a slightly frustrated Light Yagami took out his wallet, and discreetly wrote:

_Alice Brandon. Dies on 22 April in a car crash._

Light slid the Death Note scrap back into his wallet, closed the multiple browsers on his laptop screen, and stood up, collecting his possessions to carry to his next class.

* * *

"We're almost home now," Emmett said solemnly. He stared at the speedometer needed hovering just under 180 miles per hour. Suddenly, Alice screamed.

"It's here again! The black is here again! Pull over, Emmett, we're about to die!" Emmett grasped the wheel so hard it crumbled into dust in his hands.

Another car came rumbling towards them as the Cullens' silver Volvo careened into the other lane, smashing into the other car. Both cars burst into flames. Alice screamed once more before the flames licked her delicately and left naught but a few ashes six seconds later. The human crawled out of his car, but Emmett and Jasper had already left, running for home.

* * *

"Hey Light!" Sayu greeted her brother as he walked into the house. "How'd the big Psychology test go? Bet you got the best score!"

"Sayu," Sachiko gently reprimanded her daughter. She turned to Light. "Yes, honey, how did your test go?"

"Really well, actually," Light said, heading for the stairs. "I'll finish my homework, then come down and tell you more about it over supper."

"Very well, Light," Sachiko said. "Your father will be quite proud to hear about it when he gets home."

"When is Dad coming home again?" Sayu asked as Light's bedroom door clicked shut.

"I've got the last two names, Ryuk," Light said. "Emmett McCarty and Jasper Witlock. What should I do with them?"

Ryuk looked up from a porn magazine. "Whatever you want to do with them, Light," he said. Ryuk flipped the page to an article about luxury cars. "You humans sure are interesting. What would you want with magazines like this anyway?"

Light blushed slightly. "I use them for a cover, in case someone comes in looking for something, like the Death Note. Once they find those magazines, people will think `OK, this is what Light's been trying to hide` and leave it at that. Other people, though, well, you're halfway smart. You'll figure it out."

Ryuk glanced through the pages again. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh," he said.

Light raised his eyebrows at the fresh ink on the page in the Death Note. "Yup," he muttered slightly under his breath, "he figured it out."

_Emmett McCarty and Jasper Witlock. 24 April. Suicide._

* * *

Jasper and Emmett stood out in the middle of the woods behind the Cullen home. Jasper held Carlisle's watch, still dutifully ticking away. Emmett leaned down and scooped a hole in the earth, at the roots of a tall, strong, ancient oak tree. Jasper laid the watch in the earth, watching it tenderly as Emmett packed the dirt over the silver instrument of time. He stood up beside Jasper, and the two of them stood there, watching over the last reminder of Carlise they had. The sun set. As one, the two vampires turned away and walked home, the ghost of a ticking watch nestling in their ears.

Charlie raced up the highway, towards the huge yellow-and-orange blaze in the woods. He struggled with his police car up the impossibly long driveway, until he arrived at the Cullen home. Charlie put a hand up to his eyes, and watched the flames out of the slits between his fingers. He though he saw two figures standing in the fire, but when they suddenly disappeared, like dust in the wind, he was certain it was just a trick of the heat.

Light Yagami had succeeded. The Cullens were gone.


End file.
